


The Perfect Mistake

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose was going bike shopping in his home state when he unintentionally ran into a fan.





	

Dean Ambrose was shopping at the mall in his home state of Ohio, for a new bike, when he accidentally bumped into a young female, causing her to drop all of her bags... "So sorry!" Dean said, as he helped her pick up everything. "Oh my... you're Dean Ambrose!" She said, covering her mouth. "Ooh, you're a fan?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, you're my very favorite wrestler!" She said, teary eyed. "Aw, thanks! So, what's the name you got?" Dean said, smirking. "I'm Kristen." She said, beaming. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya... you need any help with those bags?" Dean said, tilting his head. "Um, okay... thank you!" Kristen said, smiling brightly. After a few minutes of just walking around, Dean went into Build A Bear Workshop to buy Kristen a teddy bear... "Dean... you really didn't have to..." Kristen said, before being cut off by, "But I wanted to..." Dean said, winking. "Gosh, you're totally treating me like a princess." Kristen said, in shock. "That's only 'cause you are a princess." Dean said, intensely. Afterwards, they left the shopping mall to head into a nightclub together... "Do you think... you could dance with me?" Dean said, biting his bottom lip. "I was seriously hoping you'd ask that..." Kristen said, tugging onto her hair. As they make their way to the dance floor, Britney Spears' "Do You Wanna Come Over?" hits the speakers... "How about... do you wanna be my girl?" Dean said, chuckling. "Dude, it's about time you asked that!" Kristen said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction was done for one of my friends, Kristen! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause id appreciate that! ♡♥


End file.
